The Story of Doris's Precious Things
Doris has a big collection of precious objects, but the other animals are upset with Doris in a greedy behaviour. Later, Doris must return the objects that the animals really need. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has her book of stickers. It took ages for Lucy to collect all of the stickers. Some of them began falling off her book while trying to show them to the animals. Lucy hasn't decided what to do with the duplicate stickers. Story One morning, Doris, Toby, and Kevin are playing with mud. Doris found a pebble in the gap. She gets very grouchy, because this thing belongs to her. While Toby and Kevin are busy building sculptures, Doris began holding her rope to collect precious things, tying them to the vine. Toby and Kevin are busy building sculptures of themselves. Doris gets fed up with them being busy. Doris has found a tulip after leaving Kevin and Doris. She also found a pink feather on her journey. She meets Audrey looking for a feather to keep her eggs warm. Doris refuses to give the feather to Audrey, which makes her become very selfish and greedy. Doris is still on her journey finding precious things. Meanwhile, Herbert broke one of his sticks while hitting his rocks. Before Herbert could get the replacement, the stick was taken by Doris. Herbert is soon angered by Doris for being a selfish thief. Doris also found a rare berry in which the monkeys are wanting. The monkeys are soon angered by Doris for being very greedy. Meanwhile, Toby and Kevin are very curious about Doris if she finished her collection. Later, Doris has too many things on her vine. She decides to put the collection on the tree for everyone to see. Audrey is having a very hard time finding a feather, so she found a leaf instead. On the savannah, we see Doris calling all the animals to see all the precious things. The animals refuse to see the precious things, because Doris was very greedy. Toby and Kevin asked the monkeys to find Doris. They started pointing to Doris at the savanna. Doris has realised some of the things are completely useless. The trio worked together to bring back all the things which belong to their owners. Nathalie began taking the tulip which was going to belong to Doris. Doris only has one pebble left. Toby and Kevin have pebbles to make Doris very happy. Doris has created a necklace by using pebbles. Suddenly, the animals are very impressed with her necklace, which is a precious thing. Moral Ending We learn that it is never okay to take things that are not yours. The animals are very happy with Lucy. She gave away the duplicate stickers to them. Gallery Ep 76 2.jpg Ep 76 3.jpg Ep 76 4.jpg Ep 76 5.jpg Ep 76 6.jpg Ep 76 7.jpg Ep 76 8.jpg Ep 76 9.jpg Ep 76 10.jpg Ep 76 11.jpg Ep 76 12.jpg Ep 76 13.jpg Ep 76 14.jpg Ep 76 15.jpg Ep 76 16.jpg Ep 76 17.jpg Ep 76 18.jpg Ep 76 19.jpg Ep 76 20.jpg Ep 76 21.jpg Ep 76 22.jpg Ep 76 23.jpg Ep 76 24.jpg Ep 76 25.jpg Ep 76 26.jpg Ep 76 27.jpg Ep 76 28.jpg Ep 76 29.jpg Ep 76 30.jpg Ep 76 31.jpg Ep 76 32.jpg Ep 76 33.jpg Ep 76 34.jpg Ep 76 35.jpg Ep 76 36.jpg Ep 76 37.jpg Ep 76 38.jpg Ep 76 39.jpg Ep 76 40.jpg Ep 76 41.jpg Ep 76 42.jpg Ep 76 43.jpg Ep 76 44.jpg Ep 76 45.jpg Ep 76 46.jpg Ep 76 47.jpg Ep 76 48.jpg Ep 76 49.jpg Ep 76 50.jpg Ep 76 51.jpg Ep 76 52.jpg Ep 76 53.jpg Ep 76 54.jpg Ep 76 55.jpg Ep 76 56.jpg Ep 76 57.jpg Ep 76 58.jpg Ep 76 59.jpg Ep 76 60.jpg Ep 76 61.jpg Ep 76 62.jpg Ep 76 63.jpg Ep 76 64.jpg Ep 76 65.jpg Ep 76 66.jpg Ep 76 67.jpg Ep 76 68.jpg Ep 76 69.jpg Ep 76 70.jpg Ep 76 71.jpg Ep 76 72.jpg Ep 76 73.jpg Ep 76 74.jpg Ep 76 75.jpg Ep 76 76.jpg Ep 76 77.jpg Ep 76 78.jpg Ep 76 79.jpg Ep 76 80.jpg Ep 76 81.jpg Ep 76 82.jpg Ep 76 83.jpg Ep 76 84.jpg Ep 76 85.jpg Ep 76 86.jpg Ep 76 87.jpg Ep 76 88.jpg Ep 76 89.jpg Ep 76 90.jpg Ep 76 91.jpg Video Trivia * An application based on the episode is released on the App Store by Millimages. It includes four languages: English, French, Spanish, and Portuguese (Brazil). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes